Baby Breath
by Chevce
Summary: "YAKK! DASAR LEE JENO GILA. AWAS KAU"/ "hyuck kayanya gue suka sama Kang Chanhee"/(NCT's: JenoxRenjun) bxb (slight: Markren, NoMin)
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast: Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (NoRen)

Other cast: NCT's members and SF9's members

BoyxBoy

Genre: romance/drama

BABY BREATH

Happy reading...

.

.

.

Saat orang-orang membicarakan betapa indahnya bunga mawar maka aku akan berkata "indahnya bunga baby breath". Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaan bunga tersebut dan banyak yang mengatakan "apa bagusnya bunga itu?". Kalian saja yang tak bisa menilai indahnya sesuatu dengan jeli. Bunga ini memiliki kesan yang simple dan menarik menurutku. Dalam kamus, bunga ini berarti "bunga menyedihkan". Namun, aku berfikir bahwa bunga ini memiliki makna lain tergantung kita memandangnya dari sudut mana. Bunga ini memberiku sebuah motivasi "tetaplah hidup walaupun orang tak menganggapmu dan buatlah mereka bahagia dengan kehadiranmu". Kata motivasi bagi diriku.

"DOR!" teriak seseorang tepat ditelingaku

"YAK!" bentakku

"ngelamunin apa sih sampe jadi jelek gitu" tanya Jeno-orang yang mengagetkanku- dengan santai

"apa sih Jen, aku tuh ganteng ya. Kamu yang jelek wlee" ucapku membanggakan diri

"iya iya aku tau kalo aku ini lebih ganteng dari kamu Renjun yang manissss" ujarnya sok imut

Aku hanya memutar bola mata karena ucapannya itu. Sungguh membuatku ingin muntah, eitss tapi bener kalo dia bener ganteng sih hehehe. Jalan bersama orang ganteng emang susah. Perlu ditekankan lagi, SU-SAH. Jengah dengan apa yang dilakukan para fans nya Lee Jeno-pangeran sekolah katanya- mata para gadis bahkan uke menatap tajam padaku. Iyuhh banget sebenarnya tapi apalah dia emang Lee Jeno yang ganteng tapi bloon,ups

"ck, dasar gadis-gadis bermuka dua" gerutuku

Jeno yang sepertinya mendengar hanya mendengus

"ren ayo kuantar kekelasmu" ucapnya sambil merangkulku yang langsung disambuti teriakan dari para gadis. Aku? Hanya mengikuti saja. Toh dia memang cuma sahabat saja.

"jen maunya kamu pacarin aja salah satu dari mereka, biar aku bisa lepas dari pangeran sekolah yang ganteng tapi bloon kaya kamu" ujarku disela jalan

"kekeke males pacaran sama mereka, sadis. Mending sama Na Jaemin yang manis" ucapnya sambil membayangkan wajah Jaemin dengan pandangan yang bloon pastinya

"ck, dasar manusia batu. Move-on sana lo, masih aja ngarep sama Jaemin" ucapku sambil menoyor kepalanya

"sebelum janur kuning melengkung gak ada salahnya ren, Mark hyung aja fine fine aja sama gue wkkw" ucapnya

"dasar bloon. Udah tau Jaemin punya Mark hyung masih aja ngarep walaupun ditolak,ck. Kasian banget sohibku ini" ujarku sambil menepuk puncak kepalanya

"ck, iya iya bawel ku sayang. Sana masuk kelas, bye" ucapnya seraya mengusak rambut ku dan lari...

"YAKK! DASAR LEE JENO GILA. AWAS KAU" teriakku padanya karena ucapannya barusan, hehh

Kelasku dengan pemuda Lee itu memang berbeda. Dia dan Jaemin berada di kelas 11A sedangkan aku berada di kelas 11B. Alasannya karena aku tidak sepintar dan setenar dia, walaupun begitu aku tetap memiliki teman selain Lee Jeno namanya Lee Donghyuck. Sumpah itu anak berisik banget dan jahil, aku sampe bingung tuh anak sebenarnya robot atau apa karena gak pernah capek ngerjain anak lain.

"Hoy ren, bagi jawaban mtk dong. Aku belom nih, cepett" panggil Donghyuck dengan paksa

Kulemparkan saja buku pr ku padanya toh aku yang punya buku. Setelah itu aku duduk di kursi yang berasa didepannya. Dan aku berbalik untuk berbicara padanya

"hyuck kayanya gue suka sama Kang Chanee" ujarku sepelan mungkin dengan rona merah dipipiku

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

dan...

BRAKKK

"a-apa ren lu serius?" ucapnya dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Dan aku mengangguk menandakan iya

"WOWWW" lanjutnya dengan teriakan yang disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari anak lain dan ia hanya terkekeh

"bisa gak sih lo jangan teriak gitu? Malu gue punya temen kaya lo hyuck" ucapku sambil merutuk diri

"hehehe sorry sorry ren, eits ntar. Lo kok pake lo-gue? Sejak kapan sikap innocent lo ilang ren?" tanyanya dengan raut bingung

"please deh hyuck gue juga bisa berkembang kali. Lo pikir lo sama Jeno doang yang bisa begitu, gue juga bisa" penjelasan yang cukup jelas

"ah, gak gak aku gak suka dengan cara kamu gini ren. Gak cocok sama muka kamu yang baik plus manis itu" ucapnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mukaku

"hehh okedeh aku pake aku-kamu aja" pasrahku

"ntar, ntar... jadi kamu beneran suka sama si sloth itu ren, gak salah denger kan aku? Please ini bukan April mob kan?" tanyanya lagi memastikan

"aku juga gak tau mulai kapan aku suka sama dia tapi, setiap liat dia aku deg-degan trus aku juga jadi malu dan ini masih februari hyuck" jawabku dengan memegang wajahku yang kuyakini memerah tomat busuk(?)

BUKBUKBUK (anggaplah suara meja yang dipukul)

"ekhem, karena Cho sonsaengnim sedang cuti jadi kita gak belajar matematika hari ini. Sekian" ucap Hwiyoung-ketua kelas-dengan tegas

Yeeyy yuhuu, seperti itulah reaksi anak kelasku. Tentu saja sangat bahagia karena cho sonsaengnim tidak hadir dan membebaskan kita dari pelajaran terneraka bagi kita hahaha.

"hyuck kantin yok, laper aku belum sarapan tadi. Ayo" ucapku sambil menariknya menuju kantin

"RENJUNNNN" teriak seseorang dengan suara bass nya

Yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh

"KE-napa..." aku hampir teriak jika tidak melihat hal itu

TBC

Review juseyooooo

Haloo ini ff ketiga yang aku publish. Semoga suka. Maafkan Jeno yang aku nistakan disini dan renjun yang out of character /sungkeman/ ini terinspirasi dari temen rp ku hehehe trus ini juga terinspirasi dari pikiran (jelas aja dong inikan ff yang lu bikin, bego) wkwkk

Ps: chani masuk karena dia masuk list bias dan jeno juga perusak list bias aku huhuhuhu

Review?

Pss: berharap banget kalo kalian review, sedih sih gak ada yang review sempat berfikir buat delete yang pernah aku publish tapi sayang banget. Jadi tolong bantulah semangat menulisku dengan semua review kalian juseyooo

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast: Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (NoRen)

Other cast: NCT's members and SF9's members

BoyxBoy

Genre: romance/drama

BABY BREATH

Happy reading...

.

.

.

"RENJUNNNN" teriak seseorang dengan suara bass nya

Yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh

"KE-napa..." aku hampir teriak jika tidak melihat hal itu

Dia lari menghampiriku dan langsung merangkul pundakku

"tungguin dong" ujarnya sambil mengusak rambutku

"e-eh..a-anu... kenapa?" tanyaku gugup

"kantin" ujarnya sambil mulai menggiringku untuk berjalan

Blank. Kata itu cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Orang yang selama ini selalu kuhindari tiba-tiba datang lagi padahal ia sudah ada yang punya. Aneh sih liat dia bersama temen sendiri tapi mau dikata apa, semua itu takdir.

"h-hyung" panggilku sambil mencoba melepas rangkulannya

"hm?" sambil melepas rangkulannya padaku

"jaemin" cicitku

"dia sedang bersama Jeno, tenang saja. Tidak ada yang tau tentang kita" ujarnya menenangkan

Namun, satu hal yang kita berdua lupakan sejak tadi yaitu Donghyuck. Kita melupakan keberadaannya saat ini. Dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mark hyung padaku. Saat aku menoleh padanya, ia meminta penjelasan dari pancaran matanya. Mark hyung yang mengetahui itu mungkin hanya bisa pasrah atau acuh(?) Aku tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang Mark Lee. Namun, satu hal yang ku ketahui tentang Mark, yaitu keberaniannya.

"aku menunggu mu di dalam mobilku setelah pulangan Renjun sayang" bisik Mark hyung tepat ditelingaku

Aku beku seketika. Bagaimana ia bisa terang-terangan berbicara seperti itu padaku saat ini? Dasar Mark Lee bodoh. Bagaimana jika Donghyuck mendengar atau bahkan orang lain yang mendengar? Bisa kacau semua yang telah kurencanakan. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku dengan sadis dan pelakunya dalah Donghyuck.

"aku butuh penjelasanmu sobat" ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan menatap tajam

"ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat dan kau pikirkan hyuck" ucapku membela diri

"jelaskan padaku sedetail-detailnya Huang Renjun" desisnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku seorang diri

"shit" umpatku

Acara sarapanku terganggu dengan kehadiran Mark sialan itu. Terpaksa aku hanya membeli susu dan roti selanjutnya kembali kekelas. Tak cukup sampai disitu saat sebelum aku memasuki kelas seseorang memanggilku lagi

"renjun" ucapnya

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah tersenyum Jeno. Dan sialnya itu sangat indah dimataku

"kenapa?" tanyaku malas dan melanjutkan untuk duduk dikursiku, ia mengikuti

"Jaemin dan Mark hyung tidak memiliki hubungan lagi sekarang dan itu membuatku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku senang karena aku punya kesempatan dan sedih saat melihat mata sembab Jaemin" jelasnya

Butuh beberapa menit aku mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh Jeno. Namun, aku tak sanggup teriak histeris seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang. Aku hanya diam memikirkan apa yang mungkin menjadi penyebab hubungan mereka kandas. Dan jika diteliti lebih lanjut, hubungan mereka terlibat mulus-mulus saja bahkan banyak pasangan lain yang iri terhadap kemesraan yang mereka umbar.

"ren"

"renjun"

"jun"

TAKKK

"aww, ish.. sakit bodoh" ujarku mengelus dahi yang dijitak Jeno

"kau sekarang lebih sering melamun dari biasanya" ujarnya

"tidak" jawabku asal

"aku tidak sedang bertanya Renjun tapi mengungkapkan fakta"

"terserah padamu Jen" ucapku

Aku mengeluarkan handphone untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang

 _To: Mark pabbo_

 _Jelaskan padaku semuanya bodoh!_

Setelah itu aku menatap Jeno

"Jeno" panggilku

"kenapa?" tanyanya

"bantu aku"

Ia mengerutkan alis menandakan bingung, tumben sekali seorang Renjun meminta bantuan pada Jeno

"dia kembali lagi Jen" ucapku sambil menunduk

"siapa Ren?" tanyanya mulai panik saat melihatku menunduk

"you know what I mean Jeno, please help me" ujarku memelas sambil memegang tangannya

Jeno terlihat kaget. Ya. Dia tau siapa yang kumaksud. Dan ini berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Dia terlihat panik saat aku menyebutkan hal itu. 'sukurin kamu Jen, makanya jangan main-main sama aku wkwk'

"apapun aku lakuin buat kamu Ren, jangan takut ada aku yang siap bantu kamu apapun. Udah jangan sedih lagi ya" ucapnya sambil memelukku, mencoba menenangkan

"serius kan kamu Jen?" tanyaku disela pelukan

Ia mengangguk menandakan persetujuan

"carikan aku pacar" ucapku

"a-apa Ren? Ucapnya sambil menatap manik mataku

"iya, carikan aku pacar. Dengan gitu aku yakin pasti dia gak bakal ganggu aku lagi" ujarku mantap

"cari pacar gak segampang itu Ren. Dan itu butuh waktu yang cukup lama Renjun" jelasnya

"aku udah ada orangnya. Kamu tinggal bantu aku buat jadian sama orang itu, gampang kan?" ucapku sambil menaikkan alis

Dia memukul wajahnya sendiri "itu namanya pemaksaan Renjun, dasar nekat"

"biarin daripada naked" ujarku santai

TAKK

Untuk sekian kalinya aku meringis lagi. Dasar Jeno, ngapain sih pake jitak melulu

"jangan ngomong begitu, gak sopan Renjun" ucapnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk aku

Karena sebel aku mempoutkan mulut saja. Enak saja aku disalahkan trus daritadi, kan aku sudah gede kenapa juga masih dilarang sana sini. Kaya eomma aja, nyebelin.

"dasar Lee Jeno nyebelin" gerutuku

TETTTT TETTTT (suara bel)

"aku kekelas dulu Ren, jangan ngomong kotor lagi kalo gak mau aku bilangin bibi" ancamnya

Kutatap tajam dia saat mengatakan hal itu. 'dasar tukang ngadu'.

Ini pelajaran terakhir yang membosankan, Bahasa Korea. Pelajaran ini berdurasi sekitar 2 jam dan itu sangat-sangat membosankan. Aku menguap berulang kali bahkan sampa tak bisa kuhitung dengan jari maupun kaki. Donghyuck yang duduk dibelakangku malah sudah tertidur dari sejam yang lalu. Memang gurunya gak nyeremin tapi aku tetap gak bisa tidur. Pikiranku melayang apa yang dikatakan Jeno tadi dan juga aku memikirkan untuk apa Mark hyung memanggilku.

"renjun" suara seseorang memanggilku

Kutatap orangnya dan ia berkata

"aku sekelompok denganmu dan Donghyuck, okay?" ucapnya

Awalnya aku bingung. Kelompok apa yang dimaksud Hwiyoung, tapi aku mengangguk saja. Saat mengingat bahwa Hwiyoung ini salah satu sohib dari Chani. Ya jadi Hwiyoung bisa dijadikan perantara antara aku dan Chani, ah senangnya.

"jadi kelompok ini kalian yang menentukan dengan siapa. Saya hanya menerima bersih hasil dari kerja kelompok kalian, silahkan pulang" ucap Chae sonsaengnim

Mendengar kata pulang ntah mengapa anak-anak yang tertidur langsung terbangun dan ngacir keluar kelas. Mungkin kata itu mengandung ramuan sesuatu yang bisa membuat siapa saja merasa senang serasa terlepas dari neraka yang sangat panas. Aku berjalan kearah parkiran untuk menemui Mark hyung. Dan langsung saja aku memasuki mobil itu karena aku tau pemiliknya sudah ada didalam.

"apa temanmu minta penjelasan tadi?" tanyanya

Aku menggeleng. Bukan maksudku tidak, tapi belum.

"syukurlah" ucapnya mengelus dada, aku berdecih

"belum maksudku. Mungkin besok dia akan berkicau" ucapku ketus

"oh my god"

"kenapa memanggilku?" tanyaku karena aku males berdua dengannya

"apa hubunganmu dengan Jeno? Kenapa tadi dia memelukmu? Apa dia kekasihmu? Bukannya kalian hanya sahabat? Jawab dengan jujur Huang Renjun. Kau tau aku tak suka kebohongan" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dan berbagai penekanan

"cih, kau pikir kau siapa bertanya seperti itu padaku? Terserah aku mau berpacaran dengan siapa, apa peduli mu hah? Urusi saja hubunganmu bersama NA JAEMIN" ucapku meninggi dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Ia memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku memberontak. Enak saja main peluk-peluk, seenak udelnya aja sama aku.

"jangan seperti ini Renjun, maafkan aku eoh?" ucapnya melembut

"hiks... dasar bodoh... hiks.. Mark bodoh" tangisku pecah sambil memukul dadanya

"aku tau aku bodoh Renjun, jadi maafkan aku ne?" ucapnya

Aku menggeleng 'tak semudah itu bodoh'

"jinjja mianhae Renjun-ah, aku tau aku yang salah selama ini jadi maafkan aku ya. Aku berjanji tak mengulanginya lagi" ucapnya mengelus kepala, berniat menenangkan

Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajahnya

"jinjja?" tanyaku

Ia mengangguk pasti

"aku berjanji Renjun-ah" ujarnya dengan nada serius

Aku tersenyum saat ia mengatakan hal itu, hatiku serasa berbunga kembali. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Dan menghapus jejak air mata sialan yang berhasil keluar dari mataku.

"jadi..."

Aku menatapnya bingung

"jadi bagaimana dengan kita?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan bunga kepadaku, bunga kesukaanku

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wahh akhirnya chapter kedua finish. Ini aku dapet ide dari cerita percintaan temenku wkwkwk. Maafkan kalo banyak teka-teki di chapter ini apalagi kalo buat kalian bingung. Aku sendiri juga bingung gimana mau buat konflik diantara mereka hehehe aku mau buat alur yang anti mainstream biar greget gitu, tapi kalo kalian bingung kalian bisa kasih saran ke aku lewat review kok. Kritik juga gpp biar aku bisa baikin kesalahanku

Ps: untuk semua review di chapter sebelumnya makasih banget ya dan kalo ada yang belum sempat aku bales review nya maaf ya, tapi semua review aku baca kok. Makasih juga buat fav dan follow nya, ku bahagia banget wkwkkw

Pss: review kalian buat aku semangat nulis hehehe dan aku juga seneng akhirnya ujian telah berakhir hahaha walaupun tinggal UN tapi gpp lah

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast: Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (NoRen)

Other cast: NCT's members and SF9's members

BoyxBoy

Genre: romance/drama

BABY BREATH

Happy reading...

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kita?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan bunga kepadaku, bunga kesukaanku

Sungguh ini bukan hal yang kuinginkan saat ini. Yang kuinginkan hanya penjelasan darinya bukan pernyataan seperti ini. Pikiranku mulai menjelajah kejadian sebelumnya yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

" _Renjun-ah." Panggil seseorang_

 _Kutolehkan wajahku untuk memandang orang yang memanggilku ditengah keramaian. Dan saat itu juga senyumku merekah saat melihat orang tersebut berlari kearahku dengan membawa bunga. Kami berpelukan seakan sudah tak berjumpa lama. Saat pelukan itu terlepas, aku memandangnya dengan perasaan bahagia._

" _Hyung." Ucapku_

" _Wae?" tanyanya_

" _Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu selama ini." Ujarku tulus_

 _Aku melihat ada sedikit perubahan diwajah orang itu. Namun, dengan cepat ia kembali tersenyum dan mengusak rambutku sambil terkekeh._

" _Aku juga begitu Renjun-ie." Ucapnya_

 _Dia menuntunku untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada didaerah itu. Cukup lama kami diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun, pelukan kami tak lepas mungkin untuk saling menghangatkan atau bahkan berbagi rasa rindu._

" _Renjun-ie." Panggil Mark_

" _Hm." Sahutku sambil tetap menyenderkan kepalaku didada nya_

" _Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Ujarnya_

 _Kulepas pelukan ku padanya dan beralih dengan menatap wajahnya, alisku mengkerut. Heran, biasanya tanpa meminta persetujuan kekasihnya itu langsung berbicara. Namun, ini kali pertama ia berkata seperti itu selama mereka berpacaran._

 _Ada rasa aneh didadaku, seperti perasaan sakit? Ntah lah, pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan dengan liarnya dikepalaku memaksaku untuk trus waspada._

" _Apa hyung?" tanyaku dengan gelisah_

 _Dia memegang pundakku dan menatap manik mataku dengan serius. Tiba-tiba ia menciumku, hanya lumatan kecil yang ia berikan dan aku menerimanya. Saat tautan itu terlepas, air mataku jatuh dan aku menunduk. Aku tak tau mengapa aku bisa menangis dan saat kulihat dia, dia seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagiku "Ayo kita putus." Finally dia berkata seperti itu._

 _Air mata ku turun dan aku tetap menatapnya, tak ada pancaran kebohongan disana. Aku tau ini adalah kenyataan tapi aku berharap ini hanya mimpi._

" _Baiklah kalau itu maumu hyung, semoga bahagia bersama Na Jaemin." Ucapku dengan tegar_

 _Ia seperti kaget dengan ucapanku barusan. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, aku pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama aku mengetahui kedekatan Mark hyung dengan Jaemin, tapi aku selalu mencoba berpikir positif dengan kedekatan mereka. Mungkin ini salahku yang tak menjaga pacarku dengan baik, ah salah mantan maksudku._

 _Seminggu setelah hubunganku dengan Mark hyung kandas, aku mendapat kabar jika Jaemin dan Mark hyung sudah berpacaran. Aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan Jaemin maupun Mark hyung tentang hubunganku, tapi aku menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku tau aku tak sempurna seperti Jaemin, mungkin karena itu Mark hyung memutuskanku. Aku rela walaupun itu sakit._

"Maaf hyung, aku gak bisa. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas senior junior." Ucapku dan menatapnya

"Tapi Renjun-ie-" ucapnya terpotong

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi hyung." Potongku

"Tak bisakah kita memulai lagi?" tanyanya

Aku menggeleng. Ini bukan seperti yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin dia tetap bersama Jaemin, tidak bersamaku.

Aku keluar dari mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku selalu berpikir, mengapa aku yang selalu meninggalkannya bahkan saat ia yang memutuskan...

Perjalananku menuju halte bis terasa sangat jauh. Kupercepat langkahku namun naas, kakiku tersandung sesuatu yang menyebabkanku jatuh.

"Appo." Ringisku sambil mencoba berdiri namun gagal

"Makanya jalan itu jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, sini biar ku bantu." Ucap seseorang sambil membantuku berdiri. Dan saat kusadari, ternyata dia CHANI.

"Aku tak apa." Ucapku meyakinkan

"Tak apa gimana, itu tanganmu sampai lecet begitu. Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu, kalau seperti tadi kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri Renjun." Ucapnya sambil meniup telapak tanganku

Aku mengerjap saat ia meniup serta membersihkan tanganku. Ini kali pertama aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Rasanya sangat senang, debaran jantungku kembali berpacu. Orang yang kusukai akhirnya bisa menotice aku. Cukup lama aku termenung sampai tak menyadari jika dia terkekeh didepanku.

"Kau kenapa Renjun?" tanyanya disela kekehan tersebut

"Haha ani hanya saja ini pertama kali kita sedekat ini." Ujarku polos

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku tadi kebetulan berjalan dibelakangmu dan melihatmu terjatuh, jadi aku hanya menolongmu Renjun." Ujarnya

'Hanya melihat saja toh, kirain lebih.'

"Gomawo Chani, aku duluan ya." Ujarku sambil beranjak pergi

Dia menahan pergelangan tanganku "Biarkan aku menggendongmu, sepertinya kakimu terluka. Arah rumah kita juga sama jadi tak menjadi masalahnya." Dia beranjak berjongkok didepanku dan menyuruhku naik ke punggungnya.

HAPP

Aku naik kepunggungnya dan ia langsung berjalan "Kau sangat ringan Renjun." Kekehnya

Kupukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras, ia meringis.

"Makanya jangan mengatakan aku ringan Chani." Rajukku

"Aku berkata jujur Renjun. Tak ada laki-laki seringan dirimu." Ujarnya

Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku memukul kepalanya dengan keras, ia mengaduh.

"Terserah perkataanmu Chan." Ujarku

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kita, hanya arus yang terdengar. Ngomong-ngomong aku tak jadi naik bis karena dia memaksa trus menggendongku. Jadi seperti inilah jadinya, kami berjalan ah salah maksudnya ia berjalan dengan aku yang berada digendongannya.

"Renjun-ah." Panggilnya

Aku heran dengan panggilannya, 'perasaan tak sedekat itu sampai ia memanggilku seperti itu.' Tapi kuacuhkan saja.

"Apa?" jawabku

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujarnya

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku dibuat ngeblank sama dia. Tuh anak bisa gak sih sebelum ngomong dipikir dulu. Gak tau apa sekarang jantung seseorang mau keluar saking kagetnya. Pasalnya orang yang selama ini disukai bilang kalo suka sama dia juga. Keajaiban apa yang terjadi. Puja kerang ajaib(?)

Aku menjawab dengan hati-hati bukan dengan hati/? "Trus." Oke fix ini aku nantang banget.

"Ck. Ayo kita pacaran. Aku yakin kau tak akan menolak Renjun." Ujarnya

"Percaya diri sekali." Ucapku

"Aku mengetahui kalau kamu juga suka aku Renjun. Terima saja." Ucapnya setengah memaksa

"Aku gak akan jawab sekarang." Finally aku bilang gitu

"Besok. Aku tunggu besok dikelasmu. Bersiaplah Renjun." Ujarnya

"Kamu kok maksa sih Chan, aku kan belum memastikan kapan. Ih." Aku ngambek lagi

"I don't care my princess." Ujarnya

"Ah tau ah, males ngobrol sama kamu." Ujarku sambil berpout ria

"Jangan ngambek dong, ntar ku cium nih." Ujarnya

'"Dasar mesum, Kang Chani mesum." Rajukku

Ia menurunkanku dan tanpa kusadari ternyata aku sudah sampe dirumah berkat Chani.

"Udah sana masuk, kenapa masih disini? Nunggu ciuman ya?" ujarnya sambil memajukan wajahnya

Otomatis aku memundurkan wajah serta langkahku. Kusentil dahinya dan itu langsung memerah.

"Hahahahaah." Tawaku

"Kau jahat sekali Huang Renjun." Ucapnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah

"Kau sih mesum hehehe." Kekehku

Karena merasa kasian dengan wajahnya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menciumnya.

CHUP

Ya. Aku mengecup dahinya yang memerah "Itu hadiah karena telah mengantarku dan obat untuk rasa sakitmu." Ucapku tersenyum

Well sekarang dia yang cengo. "Dahhh, aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai ketemu besok." Ujarku memasuki rumah.

Saat kulihat dari jendela kamar, dia melambai padaku sambil trus tersenyum menampilkan gigi gajahnya(?) dan aku melambaikan tangan juga serta mengusirnya dari depan rumahku. Ia pergi.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Lelah rasanya kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Memang ini bukan cinta pertamanya tapi ini seperti cinta selanjutnya/?

"Kok sakit ya." Ujar seseorang yang mengintip dua sejoli tadi sambil memegang dadanya

"Padahal ini rencanaku, tapi asli ini sakit." Lanjutnya

Orang itupun pergi sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit saat melihat adegan tadi. "Aku kan gak punya penyakit jantung, tapi kok ini beneran sakit." Monolognya

"Itu tandanya kau cemburu." Ujar seseorang pada orang itu yang datang entah darimana

"Aku tak menyukainya. Kenapa aku harus merasa cemburu saat melihat mereka?!" ujar yang ditegur

"Kau tak menyukainya tapi kau mencintai sahabat mu itu bodoh. Pikirkan bahwa kau memang mencintai sahabat mu itu dan kau ingin jadi pacarnya." Ujar pemuda yang menegur

"Jangan asal bicara sunbae." Ujarnya mulai marah

"Aku tak asal bicara. Tapi jika kau telah menyadari perasaanmu, sepertinya kau harus bersaing denganku juga." Ujar pemuda itu dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda lain yang bingung setengah mati

"Tidak mungkin." Tegasnya

.

.

.

TBC

Oke chapter 3 telah aku update yeyyyyyy... dichapter ini berupa penjelasan tentang MarkRen tapi disini aku buat yang hurt tapi pasti gagal karena aku gak bisa buat yang baper-baper gitu/gaknanya.

Ps: ini aku buat tengah malem karena gak tau juga kenapa padahal besoknya aku masih TO dan aku malah lanjutin nih ff.

Pss: kayanya sohibku udah nemuin akunku ya, congratulation wkwkwk otw ganti akun nih hehehe

Psss: ini aku buatnya langsung ngetik gitu aja, diotakku kaya ada tulisan gitu trus aku tinggal ngetik jadi semacam apa gitu

Aku gak bakal lupain buat ngingatin kalian untuk review. Jadi jangan bosen review dan beri saran atau kritik juga gpp, aku masih belajar kakak/jijik

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast: Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (NoRen)

Other cast: NCT's members and SF9's members

BoyxBoy

Genre: romance/drama

BABY BREATH

Happy reading...

.

.

Ah hari ini aku merasa bahagia banget, you know lah. Sepanjang koridor sampai kelas, aku selalu menyapa orang yang berpapasan denganku dan tersenyum ramah. Tumben sekali. Aku mendudukkan diri di sebelah Donghyuck, berniat untuk menceritakan apa yang membuatku sangat bahagia dan aku yakin Donghyuck pasti ikut bahagia juga, hehehe.

"Donghyuck-ah" Panggilku riang

"Hm"

Aku menarik badannya agar menghadap kearahku, "Aku udah-"

"RENJUN"

"YAK! Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak gitu?!" Sungutku.

Donghyuck nunjuk kearah pintu, "Itu Ren" ujarnya sambil mengalihkan wajahku untuk menghadap pintu dan aku termenung untuk beberapa saat.

"E-eh Chan, kenapa?" Tanyaku kikuk

Dia menghampiriku dan Donghyuck, "Aku mau nagih jawaban" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

'Oh Tuhan rezeki apa yang kau limpahkan ini Tuhan, leleh hati dedek liat senyummu Kang'

"Hello Renjun, hey, are you okay?" Ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Hm, itu... aku mau" ucapku malu-malu sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Thanks sayang" Ucapnya sambil mengelus surai orange ku. 'Omo omo, aku malu' Batinku

"What the hell?!" Seru Donghyuck

TETTT TETT TET

"Selamat belajar, fighting" Seru Chani sambil mengecup singkat pipiku dan berlari keluar kelas

"Dasar si Kang gak tau malu"-Hwiyoung

"PJ PJ PJ PJ PJ"-Subin

"Apalah daya jones"-Yukhei.

Aku ingin menjerit karena terlalu senang tapi tertahan karena tanpa sengaja aku melihat wajah Donghyuck yang semula senang mendadak menjadi masam. Saat aku ingin menanyakan kenapa, tiba-tiba guruku telah datang dan dengan terpaksa aku mengurungkan niatku itu.

Pelarajan telah usai, aku segera membereskan buku yang berserakan diatas meja untuk kutaruh didalam tas.

"Hyuck" Panggilku

"Hm."

Aku bingung dengan itu, tak seperti biasanya Donghyuck bersikap seperti ini karena ia sangat cerewet apalagi tadikan ada kejadian hot masa dia malah bersikap acuh begini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyuck?" Tanyaku setengah khawatir

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak enak badan? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" Tawarku

Ia mengangguk. Aku menuntunnya berjalan ke UKS, sesekali aku menanyakan mengapa ia bisa tidak enak badan, namun ia hanya menggeleng. Aku menyerah. Setelah sampai aku merebahkannya disalah satu kasur yang ada dan menutup tirai.

Hening.

"Injun" Panggilnya

"Kenapa Hyuck? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Ia menggeleng, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucapnya

"Bicara saja Hyuck"  
"Kemaren... kemaren... hm.. itu kemaren-"

"Kemaren kenapa Hyuck?" Potongku

"Jangan dipotong dong Njun, ihh" Ucapnya cemberut

"Iya iya abisnya kamu lama banget sih, aku kan gak sabar. Ayo lanjutkan" Ujarku sambil terkekeh

"Aku yang kasih tau Chani kalo kamu suka sama dia-"

"APA?!" Pekikku

"Dengerin dulu Njunnnnn" Ujarnya

Aku menghela napas, "Oke"

"Tapi aku nyuruh dia buat pdkt dulu sama kamu bukan langsung jedor kamu kaya kemaren, maafin aku Njun"

"Jadi kamu liat kejadian kemaren?" Tanyaku malu-malu

"Iya, aku juga liat kamu nyiu-hmmpp"

Segera kubekap mulutnya dengan tanganku. Sumpah aku malu banget.

"Jangan lanjutin" Ucapku

Donghyuck mengangguk dan segera kulepas bekapanku padanya, "Jangan main bekap gitu dong Njun" protesnya

"Kamu sih, kenapa malah ngomongin yang itu. Aku kan malu"

"I don't care. Back to the topic. Jadi pas aku liat kamu sama Chani abis gitu, dadaku sakit padahal aku gak punya penyakit jantung. Dan tiba-tiba Mark sunbae hampirin aku bilang kalo aku cemburu sama kalian dan dia bilang aku suka ah ani cinta sama kamu" Jelasnya cukup serius

"A-apa?" Aku kaget dengan penjabaran Donghyuck, masih agak bingung juga sih.

BRAKKK

"RENJUN"-Mark/ Jeno

"DONGHYUCK"-Chani

Aku dan Donghyuck menoleh kearah pintu yang abis dibuka secara kasar oleh ketiga cowo bongsor dan melongo untuk beberapa saat. Mereka segera menghampiri kami dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa yang sakit?"-Chani

"Kamu gpp kan?"-Mark

"Kamu belum sarapan kan?"-Jeno

"Aku baik-baik aja kok"- Renjun/ Donghyuck.

Aku cukup terkejut dengan perilaku dan wajah khawatir Chani yang ditujukan pada Donghyuck, namun aku coba berpikir secara positif.

"Kalian kok disini?" Tanyaku

"Tadi Hwiyoung yang bilang kalo kalian berdua ke UKS" Jelas Mark

"Dasar ember" Cibir Donghyuck.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi. Hening kembali melanda kami, aku tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini sungguh membuatku frustasi.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Oke, aku gak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Aku bangkit untuk pergi dari ruangan ini, namun tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang. Ternyata Donghyuck, "Kita selesaikan secara baik-baik Njun" ujarnya

"Emang ada masalah?" Tanyaku

"Ada"

"Jeno tolong kamu panggil Jaemin dan kalian berdua langsung keatap aja" Ucap Donghyuck menunjuk Jeno

"Kamu Chan, panggil Hwiyoung dan keatap juga. Nanti kita semua ngumpul disana, pokoknya kita harus nyelesain masalah ini, kita bolos aja" Ucapnya santai

"Bolos?"

Donghyuck mengangguk, "Renjun dan Mark sunbae ayo kita keatap duluan, biar nanti mereka nyusul" ucapnya sambil beranjak turun dari kasur.

Kami bertiga pergi keatap dengan keadaan bingung. Setelah sampai, Donghyuck mendudukkan dirinya dilantai.

"Masalah apa sih Hyuck?" Tanyaku penasaran dan duduk disampingnya

"Love" Ujarnya

"Hah?"

"Udah nanti aja deh Njun, cerewet" Ujar Donghyuck

Aku mencibir. Jeno dan yang lainnya datang, langsung menodong Donghyuck dengan tatapan tanya.

"Duduk dulu dong" Ujarnya.

Kami semua duduk melingkar seperti yang disuruh Donghyuck, "Ayo main ToD" ucapnya

"HAH?" Seru kami bersamaan

"Iya, main ToD. Tau kan?" Ujarnya memastikan.

Kami mengangguk bersama.

"Ayo putar botolnya" Ujar Donghyuck semangat.

Botol itu berputar dengan laju dan berhenti tepat dihadapanku. 'Kampret.'

"ToD?"

"T aja lah" Ujarku males

"Ok, aku ya yang kasih pertanyaan. Apa hubunganmu dengan Mark sunbae sampe Mark sunbae manggil kamu sayang waktu dikoridor?" Tanya Donghyuck.

Semua kaget dengan pertanyaan itu kecuali Mark dan aku tentunya, "Hanya mantan" ujarku santai. Kulihat Jeno dan Jaemin kaget dengan jawabanku.

"Mantan?"-Jeno/ Jaemin.

Kami berdua mengangguk bersamaan. Aku segera memutar kembali botol itu dan...

"Yes" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Oh God. Kenapa kena aku lagi sih? Dasar botol sialan.

"D ajalah aku" Ucapku

"Gombal pacarmu dengan kata-kata cheesy" Seru Hwiyoung semangat

"What? Pacar? Emang punya?"-Jeno/ Mark/ Jaemin

"Punya lah" Jawabku bangga dan tersenyum kearah Chani

"Ekhm... Chan tau gak perbedaan kamu sama matahari?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis padanya

Chani menggeleng, "Emang apaan sayang?" Tanya Chani sambil mengelus sursi orange ku

"Kalau matahari pusat tata surya kalau kamu pusat pikiran aku" Ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata

"Kyaaaaa" Histeris mereka.

Setelah itu Donghyuck kembali memutar botol itu dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan berhenti dihadapan Donghyuck.

"Siapa orang yang kamu suka?" Tanya Mark cepat

"Aku belum milih T atau D sunbae" Kesal Donghyuck

"Yaudah apa?" Sergah Mark tergesa

"D ajalah aku" Ujar Donghyuck

"Oke, sekarang kamu telfon orang yang kamu suka dan bilang ke dia tentang perasaan kamu" Ucap Mark semangat

"Shit" Umpat Donghyuck keras, segera ia mengambil hp dan menelfon seseorang.

Tring tring tring...

Semua terlonjak kaget tak terkecuali aku. Semua menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari hp salah satu dari kita. Please Renjun jangan berpikiran yang negatif, please please...

.

.

.

TBC

Aku kembali guys dengan nih ff, maafkan kalo chapter ini gak sesuai harapan kalian. Aku juga sebenarnya gak ngefeel sama chapter ini apalagi ini aku ngurangin words nya soalnya gak bisa mikir... Mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi ff ini bakalan end, jadi tunggu ya. Semoga aja aku cepet update nya

Ps: selama liburan ini aku sama sekali susah nulis karena dirumah itu ribut banget T.T jadi ya maklumin aja kalo aku telat update ya

Pss: aku juga lagi siapin diri buat SBMPTN jadi waktunya terbagi, doain aku semoga lolos ya hehehe

Psss: oh iya aku bakalan nulis ff yang oneshoot, twoshoot, remake novel, dan ff song aja. Karena aku malas buat ff yang berchapter hehehe. Tapi aku bakalan selesaiin ff berchapter ku dulu kok

Aku gak bakal lupain buat ngingatin kalian untuk review. Jadi jangan bosen review dan beri saran atau kritik juga gpp, aku masih belajar kakak/jijik

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast: Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (NoRen)

Other cast: NCT's members and SF9's members

BoyxBoy

Genre: romance/drama

BABY BREATH

Happy reading...

.

.

"D ajalah aku." Ujar Donghyuck

"Oke, sekarang kamu telfon orang yang kamu suka dan bilang ke dia tentang perasaan kamu." Ucap Mark semangat

"Shit," umpat Donghyuck keras, segera ia mengambil hp dan menelfon seseorang.

Tring tring tring...

Semua terlonjak kaget tak terkecuali aku. Semua menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari hp salah satu dari kita. Please, Renjun jangan berpikiran yang negatif, please please...

Dengan panik dan ragu tangan orang itu mulai ngangkat telfonnya yang berdering dan...

"Hallo?"

"Aku suka sama kamu."

DEG. Hancur sudah hati ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis tapi sepertinya itu gatot alias gagal total. Hwiyoung yang tepat berada di sebelah kananku segera menenangkanku dengan berbagai kata penenang.

"Jangan nangis Ren, masih banyak yang lebih kok. Atau kalo mau gampang sama aku juga gpp kok." Ucap Hwiyoung

"Jangan ngaco hiks," ujarku dan melanjutkan acara tangis-menangis.

Cukup lama aku menangis didalam pelukan Hwiyoung, setelah cukup aku menghapus sisa air mata yang menempel di pipiku dan berusaha tegar. Fighting.

Mereka masih menatap ku, Chani, dan Donghyuck secara bergantian. Aku risih saat ditatap seperti itu, apalagi saat tatapanku bertemu dengan Jeno. Aku merasa didalam matanya tersimpan kesedihan, mungkin karena dia kasihan padaku yang notabenya adalah sahabat.

"Ayo, lanjutkan," ujarku dan memutar kembali botol itu

"Ayo Hwi kamu pilih apa?" seruku

"Cowok sejati mah pilih D." Ujarnya dan langsung dapat tatapan membunuh dari yang lain

"Poppo orang yang kamu suk-"

CHUP

"-ka..." Lanjutku

"YAK!"-Jeno/ Mark/ Chani.

Aku blank, Hwiyoung cengengesan, dan yang lain menatap Hwiyoung dengan berbagai arti.

"Udah, gue gak mau lanjut." Seru Mark kesal

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku juga gak mau." Lanjut Jeno

"POKOKNYA TETAP LANJUTTTTT" Teriak Donghyuck

"Katanya lo mau nyelesain masalah, tapi lo malah nambah masalah, Hyuck." Cerca Mark kesal

"STOP!" teriak ku. "Mending kita bicarain secara jujur aja daripada mainan gak jelas begini." Ucapku mencoba membantu menyelesaikan masalah.

Mereka menurut dengan ideku dan kembali duduk melingkar.

"Mulai dari lo, Hwi. Lo kan yang paling tua." Ujarku

"Asem lo Njun. Oke, sebenarnya gue suka sama lo Njun dari awal gue liat lo dan selama ini gue selalu berusaha buat sekelompok sama lo karena gue mau semakin deket sama lo. Tapi, saat gue mau nembak lo ternyata si Kang ini duluan yang nembak lo. Gue kalah start padahal gue yang suka duluan sama lo." Jeda

"Dan asal lo tau Njun, si Kang ini gak suka sama lo. Dia suka sama sobat lo, Donghyuck. Gue sih gak tau maksud terselubung dia buat nembak lo apa disaat dia suka sama sobat lo sendiri." Finishnya.

Kalimat terakhir Hwiyoung sangat membuat aku sakit hati, tapi aku berusaha menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku menghela napas dan menatap yang lain dengan senyuman yang terpantri jelas diwajahku.

"Aku baik-baik aja kok." Ujarku meyakinkan mereka

"Hm, aku aja selanjutnya." Ujar Chani

Kami mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama kamu Renjun-ah, yang dibilang Hwiyoung emang bener tapi aku gak bermaksud buat nyakitin kamu. Please, maafin aku aku Ren-ah." Ujarnya menatapku tulus

"Aku memang suka sama sobat kamu, Donghyuck. Maksud aku nembak kamu karena aku berusaha move on dari dia, karena dulu aku taunya kalo sobat kamu itu benci sama aku. Jadi aku berusaha move on ke kamu, saat Donghyuck bilang ke aku kalo kamu suka sama aku saat itu juga aku mikir buat move on ke kamu." Jeda

"Aku rela kalo kamu mau hubungan kita kandas hari ini juga. Maafin aku Renjun-ah. Dan Hyuck, aku suka sama kamu sampai sekarang." Ujarnya dengan pasti.

Nahkan, air mataku jatuh lagi. Kenapa aku cengeng banget sih? Sakit? Pasti. Tapi mau gimana lagi, kalo Chani sukanya sama Donghyuck aku mau gimana lagi coba, huh.

Segera kuhapus air mata sialan ini, "Udah Chan?" tanyaku

"Iya." Jawabnya

"Jaemin." Seruku

"Hah? A-aku belum siap Ren," ujarnya panik dan berusaha tenang

"Udah gpp kok Jaem." Ujarku menenangkan

"Okedeh. Hm, maafin aku ya Njun kalo kamu ngerasa aku yang rebut Mark hyung dari kamu." Ujarnya memulai.

Aku menggeleng, 'bukan kamu yang ngerebut, tapi emang Mark hyung aja yang keganjenan sama cowok lain' batinku.

"Mark hyung." Seru Jaemin dan mencoba menatap Mark

"Aku rela kalo kita memang harus putus kaya gini, aku udah berusaha lupain hyung kok. Hyung gak perlu khawatir sama aku lagi, hyung bebas mau balikan sama Renjun atau cari yang lain." Ujarnya dengan tenang

"Dan untuk Jeno, makasih banget kamu udah mau nemenin aku saat sedih dan maaf kalo aku gak bisa nerima kamu. Karena aku nganggap kamu cuma sahabatku, maafin aku Jen." Lanjutnya

Saat kulihat Jeno, dia seperti menahan amarah dan berusaha tenang. Aku memerhatikan apa yang akan dia lakukan dan ternyata dia hanya tersenyum manis pada Jaemin. 'Sialan.'

"Udah Jaem?" tanya Donghyuck.

Jaemin mengangguk.

"Ayo cepet Mark sunbae sekarang." Serunya

"Oke oke. Aku minta maaf sama kamu Na, aku sebenarnya gak mau kita putus, karena aku sayang banget sama kamu. Yang waktu itu aku bilang, itu cuma sebagian dari rencana ku dan Renjun. Aku gak bisa ngomongin rencana ke kamu waktu itu karena Renjun sangat sangat ngelarang aku waktu itu."

"WHAT?!"

"Diam dulu Na. Sekarang aku bakal ngomongin rencana apa yang kumaksud," Mark menoleh menatapku, meminta izin dan aku mengangguk

"Rencananya adalah ngebuat Jeno peka sama Renjun."

"Kok gue?" seru Jeno

"Iya, lo Jen. Gue berusaha bantuin Renjun. Dan gue sebenarnya muak liat lo selalu nempel sama Jaemin gue, lo kan tau kalo Jaemin punya gue dan slalu jadi punya gue, Jeno."

Jaemin merona.

"Aku ya?" tanya ku.

Mereka mengangguk.

"Aku mau minta maaf sama semua kalo kalian merasa terbohongi sama aku, aku sama Mark hyung udah selesai dan gak akan ada kelanjutan cerita antara aku dan Mark hyung."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Heum, makasih banget Chan kamu udah baik sama aku selama pacaran. Tapi sebaiknya kamu pacaran sama orang yang kamu suka bukan sama orang yang suka sama kamu bahkan kamu gak kenal orang itu. Aku dukung kalian kok, fighting,"

"Hyuck kamu suka kan sama Chani?"

Donghyuck mengangguk.

"Ya udah kalian pacaran aja hehehe... Hwiyoung, kamu itu ganteng kok jadi kamu bakal dapetin orang yang baik. Maafin aku Hwi, tapi kamu itu udah kuanggap sahabat, sorry." Ujarku menunduk

"It's okey Ren."

"Sorry banget Hwi. Dan Jeno, aku baru sadar kalo kamu itu ganteng," aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memalukanku.

"Kamu kemana aja selama ini Ren?" tanya Jaemin

"Heum, aku ke Jilin, rumah, sekolah, minimar-"

"Stop Njun, kamu terlalu." Seru Donghyuck

'Apa salahku?'

"Oke lanjutkan Ren," ujar Jeno sambil tersenyum indah

"H-heum aku suka sama sahabatku sendiri dan namanya adalah Lee Jeno. U-udah ah," aku menutup wajah merahku, 'Ampun deh, malu banget.'

Krik krik krik...

"H-hm, oke gue selanjutnya." –Jeno

"Mark sunbae, sorry kalo selama ini gue deketin Jaemin mulu. Sebenarnya gue ngelakuin itu cuma karena gue pingin buat orang yang gue suka cemburu. Dan Jaemin sorry kalo lo selama ini nganggep gue suka sama lo, gue gak bermaksud begitu. Dan Renjun, lo sahabat gue dari orok sampai sekarang dan untuk kedepannya lo jadi pacar gue bukan sebagai sahabat."

"Udah segitu aja Jen, sekarang giliran gue." Seru Donghyuck

"Ekhem ekhem.. masalah udah selesai kan? Chani ayo kita pacaran, trus Mark sunbae dan Jaemin silahkan balikan, dan untuk Jeno dan Renjun, kalian boleh kok pacaran. Dan Hwiyoung, sorry lo gak ada pasangan jadi kalo lo mau, temen gue ada yang suka sama lo namanya Park Jihoon. Lo tinggal pdkt dan jedor, beres kan?"

BUKk

POKK

JDER

Dengan bringas kami mukulin si mulut ember kecuali Chani, dasar gak setia kawan, huhh.

.

.

.

END

Asem ini end apaan coba? Nyeleweng dari konsep njir wkwwkk. Tapi ada epilog nya kok, tenang. Maapkan aku ini ya para readers wkwkwk /digaplok readers/

Di sini aku bakal **BIG THANK'S TO:**

 **BlueBerry Jung, rizkyamalia294, Cho Minseo, tryss, justastupidlittlehuman, nichi, Rimm, jaeDonoRen, Renjwinna, Siapa Sih2, moomin, Jcansnh, Chenle, Mastaxxx, nrlyukkeuri96, fangirlalala, JaeEun21, It's YuanRenKai, FujosGirl.**

 **Dan BIG THANK'S buat yang Foll and Fav...**

Aku gak bakal lupa buat ngingatin kalian untuk review. Jadi jangan bosen review dan beri saran atau kritik juga gpp, aku masih belajar kakak/jijik

Review?


End file.
